my happily ever after?
by hearts a heavy burden x
Summary: He is a prince. She is a peasant.He sees her when no one else does. She wishes he never saw her but it's too late, now he's showing up at dinner and making her feel something new, a feeling she never expected to feel. Zack x Aerith
1. Chapter 1

**Aerith pov**

Everyday at noon I go to the abandoned church to check on the flowers. I make sure I'm fully hidden and I make sure no one sees me going in. Only my parents and Yuffie knew I did this, It was my little secret,my little paradise until today.

"hello there" I turned slightly,to see someone who I least expected to be here. Zack ,the prince of Midgar.

He never usually comes out of the palace,none of the royals do. The fact that he has been the only one to ever notice a shadow go into an old church is unusual. I stood up slowly, I held my hood of my cloak tightly making sure he wouldn't get a glimpse of my I couldn't help glancing at him. He was certainly handsome. He just looked so different from all the other men around here. His hair was spiky and eyes like the sea, or at least what paintings I have seen of the sea. He dressed well, I guess thats what one would expect from a royal. He wore a black coat with a dark purple jumper and he wore some odd trousers. They were baggy and made out of a wierd looking material like what soldiers wear. He wore large combat boots very similar to my own.

"your majesty." I said softly whilst curtsying. He nodded his head and smiled slightly.

"why is such a delicate sounding maiden caring for flowers in such a run down place?" He asked. Wow he sounded like a normal person, I guess royals aren't completely different from us peasants.

I looked around trying to figure out a way to run. I'm kind of glad I wore fathers boots. "well the church is the only place this kind grow, I'm the only one who knows about them being here therefore I must look after them." I explained. I hoped I wasn't offending him, I don't know how to talk to a royal.

"Okay then tell me one thing why won't you look at me? have I offended you?" He asked, walking slowly toward me.

"no your majesty, it's just I've never been in the presence of a royal before" I explained. Slowly edging to the back door, if I ran he probably wouldn't follow. I hope.

"can I see your face?" He asked. "I want to see the girl who has the beautiful voice"

That was it,I ran. Out of the back door and into the cold streets. I held my hood as I ran weaving around people. The closest house from the church was Yuffie's. She'd let me in and maybe I'll explain what just happened.

**Zack pov**

I stood in the empty church thinking about the girl who just ran had a soft voice like an angel. I wonder where she lives and what she looks like. Maybe I could come here tomorrow and see if she appears again. I don't know why my thoughts went to her. Maybe because she was a mystery. Or that delicate voice. I can't believe I scared her off. Stupid. Maybe I'll meet her on friday since my father expects me to pick a bride, which he has organised me to go to every house in the kingdom to find one. But how will I find her?

**Aerith pov**

I ran to yuffies and pounded on her door, it wasn't very ladylike actions but I'm sure Mother would forgive me if she knew what was going on. Yuffie answered the door. "Aerith? whats wrong?"

"prince in church" I panted.

"wince in birch? that doesn't make sense Aerith" she said letting me in.

"prince in church" I said again a little more clearly. I followed yuffie into the small kitchen. I took off my cloak and sat down.

"really?! when"

"just now he must have seen me go in"

Yuffies mother walked in "oh hello Aerith didn't hear you come in. Would you like some tea?"

"yes please" I smiled. I don't know how she didn't hear my arrival but then again Yuffies mother isn't fully there. A bit like Yuffie. I watched as she turned on the fire. and put the pot full of water over it.

"nothing like a warm cup of tea, to heat up a cold afternoon." She said.

Yuffie stopped watching her mother and turned to me "seriously!? what did he say?I cannot get my head round this, you are normally invisible with that cloak on"

"he wanted to see my face."

"did you?"She asked

"of course not. I ran after her asked"

"so you didn't talk to him"

"no I did. he asked me what I was doing" I explained.

"did he say anything else"

"ermm.. just that I have a beautiful voice"

"awww maybe he wants to make you his bride"

"bride!? I don't think so he will be wanting a princess for a bride" I said.

"I hear that he's looking for one in town, no princess' around 'ere so probably looking for a normal working girl."

"what!?" I said then lowered my voice "then why would he be looking for one in a church"

"well when and interesting cloaked person goes into an abandoned church, especially when they go through the front door, you might get a little curious" She hissed.

She had a point. I'm surprised no one has caught me sooner than this. Yuffies mother passed out the tea cups, and walked away silently probably to go see her husband paint. He was good at it. Who wouldn't be if you spent all day working on them. I hear he has been working on one for the royals.

I sighed heavily. Why today? I thought as I sipped my tea. Yuffie did the same, she looked rather concerned, I would be to if I were her.

"What time have you got work?" She asked.

"at two"

"you haven't got long. Lets hope the prince isn't still out there on the prowl"

**Zack pov**

This town is dull and filled with despair. The houses were falling apart, the wood was rotting and falling off. Why was it like this? I know that with my fathers condition we didn't leave the castle but surely we should have had some idea of our kingdoms condition. My thoughts still wandered to the girl from the church I had so many questions to ask her, was she homeless? did she live there? Was she an orphan? was she happy? I walked through the towns shops buying what I could, they looked like they needed the business. I was left walking through a market filled with stalls, I had to hand it to the people of Midgar, they were certainly resourceful whether it be in handmade crafts or catching fish. Then I saw a flower cart pull up next to a painting stall. I walked slowly over to see a beautiful girl. She was standing tall and pulling her cloak off revealing her beautiful light pink and white dress. She dusted off her skirt and pulled the bodice up. I caught a glimpse of her eyes, sich a vibrant colour. I couldn't tell if they were blue or green, they were both. Really indescribable. I glanced at her feet .Boots. old brown boots, she clearly always wore them as they were very worn out and faded. Seeing the boots made me think back to the cloaked figure in the abandoned church, could it be her?

I had to talk to her. But how? I don't want to offend her, maybe if I buy some flowers. I could just add it to the other stuff I've bought from other stalls and carts, Mother and Father will appreciate it. Since they don't get out much ,I thought. I looked up at the castle we live so well up there in our own little world compared to the reality of the streets of midgar.

"uhh hi there" I said. Damn forgot my formalities. She looked frightened of me. That is never a good thing.

"hello your highness" She said as she curtseyed. I nodded my head to show my respect. She was so beautiful I really couldn't think of what to say to her. I can't just ask for her name.

I tried to avoid looking at her. Luckily a familiar flower caught my eye. "what is that type of flower"

"erm...that breed is very rare doesn't grow much around here" She said.

"oh right that is funny I saw some this morning." I smirked. It was her I could tell her hands were dirty with mud and she was growing very pale. Suspicious much.

"well I guess you can get them in the royal garde..." She started

I cut her off "nope I saw them in a church, where a girl was caring for them, reminds me a little of you she has the same old boots"

"you have no proof of that she was me, she was hidden"

"I didn't tell you she was hidden..." The girl looked shocked that I had caught her out. I smirked a little, so it was her.

"oh really...I just presumed" She stuttered

"or you know, because she is you" I stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aerith pov**

Turns out Prince Zack was a royal pain in the ass. I stood in my kitchen,making stew for Mother and I and there he was there in my kitchen door on earth did he know where I lived? I guess the people in town would probably tell him,considering everyone in town knows where I live. I help people out way too much that I should. Maybe I'll be paid back someday, doubtful but maybe.I managed to ignore him yesterday when he cornered me at the market, I was angry at myself for letting my secret slip so easily but as my mother said it was bound to happen eventually. She was okay with all of this. The whole prince of Midgar showing up on our doorstep thing. She for some reason didn't think it was unusual.

"hello Aerith"

"how do you know my name?" I said alarmingly. How did he know did I tell him? no I wouldn't have,I didn't yesterday - surprisingly I managed to hide that until now.

"Your mother told me and a couple of townspeople before her. I see your well know for being a flower girl" He smirked. I ignored him and continued to cook the stew. He looked rather smug, he was enjoying this-playing with me but why me?

"shouldn't you be in your castle eating hot turkey that was caught this morning." I said.

"ha your right I probably should be but I'd rather be here with you" He stated. What was that suppose to mean? Am I really better than turkey..?

My mother walked in smiling. "Have a seat your highness" she said politely.

He nodded "thankyou, your home is lovely Mrs Gainsborough."

"oh your so kind, you make a great king one day" She said sitting across from him. She turned to me "is the stew ready yet"

"is it out of the pot yet?" I asked.

"no..." She said.

"then there is your answer" I stated looking down at the stew in the pot. It was almost done.

"your Highness would you like to have dinner with us?"Mother said. What is she thinking!? why?

"of course I would love to join you, if there is enough stew" he said. He was buttering up my mother. seriously, she was sitting there in total admiration.

"of course there is, Aerith always makes too much." thats so true. I do over cook, I just love to cook, especially with home-grown ingredients.

"oh thats good then I'll definitely stay"

**Zack pov**

It didn't take long for aerith to finish the stew. Its smell filled the room. She place bowls in front of me and her Mother. I looked down at it, it looked good, the contents looked fine and well prepared.

"smells good" I said to aerith and I think I saw a small smile upon her pink lips. She obviously took pride in what she cooks. She sat down in between me and her mother and passed out the silverware.

"dig in" She said and then she began to eat. I had to admit I watched her for a couple of minutes. She was so graceful, I was just in awe of her every movement. She was like an angel, so delicate and caring.

It was only when her mother coughed slightly(probably on purpose), that I snapped out of my uncontrollable state and actually tried the stew.

**Aerith pov**

I watched him out of the corner of my eye try the stew. His face seemed to light up a little. "mmmm this is good" He mumbled. Apparently so good that is table manners have went out the window.

I guess my stew must be good if a royal really likes it. I watched him eat it all up. "do you want seconds?" I asked

"theres more?"

"yes,want some?"

"definitely" He said.

My mother smiled and stood "im going for a bath Aerith I'll be back in a while"

"okay" I said pouring Zack some more stew. I placed it on the table carefully and sat across from him. "thankyou" He said.

"soo you have meals like this in the castle?"I asked.

"no we don't even have meals together never mind the hand made part"He said.

"never?" surely he had to have meals with his family every once in while.

"Not really,just feasts every now and again when other royals from other kingdoms visit" Wow no meals with your family thats slightly depressing.

"can't want what you've never had" He said quickly after.

"don't say like if I said, I want to live in a town thats not swamped by poverty and has no homeless people but I ve never had that so how can I want it. But I do!" I yelled. I can't believe I yelled. At a him right but still he was a royal and I just showed a heck of alot of disrespect.

"the towns poor? there are homeless people?" He asked softly.

"yes" She snapped.

"I didn't know..." He said. We didn't know...


	3. Chapter 3

**Aerith pov**

"how could you not know that your kingdom is poor!?" I asked. Isn't that the royals jobs to take care of their people.

"if you haven't noticed, I'm the only royal to have actually set foot out the gates in a very long time" Zack said.

"why is that?" I asked rather concerned and mostly stunned. I mean how could you not go out outside to see your people it explains why you don't see them out and about...ever. Isn't it not bad for you to stay indoors alot.

"my father is ill, he has been for a 's not going to live much longer or so the doctors say. Nobody outside the castle knows. Well except you now" He said.

He looked sad, really sad. I felt sorry for him, I've already lost my father but I didn't have to watch him dying. "Oh Zack..."

"don't say it." He said.

"say what?"

"that your sorry"

"but I am" I said no one should ever have to go through watching somebody dying and feeling completely useless.

"no you are not , you don't know what it feels like" He said tears whelling up in his eyes.

I reached out to him and put my hand on his arm "Zack I do. You may be a royal but we aren't totally different and I've realised that now." I paused at least I had his attention .

"I lost my father when I was six, he just died in the middle of the night, he never even told me or my mother that he was ill. It was horrible I never left the house at all. I don't even know how long it was I just felt like apart of me was ripped out. I felt lost without him there"

"how did you get over it"

"I learned that he was still with me, in my heart he will always be there apart of me" I said. "it was then that I actually started taking an intrest in flowers."

"did it remind you of him?" He asked.

"a little bit, I feel closer to the earth. I just feel something more" I explained, I feel right in place when I'm with flowers.

"Aerith why are you so inspriring?"

I gave him a look.

"what it's true, even through the worst you seem to shine brightly. You are so insightful and just wow"

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I'm blushing and he noticed. I really didn't want him to notice. too late I guess. I really wasn't used to getting compilments like that especially from someone so high up in society.

"you are too modest"

"well it wouldn't be very nice to gloat" I said.

"you are too nice but I like you that way" He just admitted he liked me. Me. A poor flower girl. I'm of a low status and he is a prince, we shouldn't be friends but somehow we are. I don't know what it is but I think I may be feeling a little bit more than that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zack pov**

"Something must be done!" Father yelled. Me and Mother tried to lie him back done into be but it wasn't happening.

"I know Father and something will be now that we know, now please sit back into bed" I pleaded. Trying to edge him back into bed.

He slowly sat back down and sighed heavily. "we should have known about our people"

My mother sat in the chair beside his bed, she grabbed hold of his large hand "we know now, thats the main thing Zack says he is going to do everything he can to help"

"that's because our son is going to be a great king" He said with a smile.

My mother smiled and turned to face me and said "sweetheart why don't you leave me and your Father, you can go see your friends, they're waiting for you in the drawing room."

I nodded and exited quickly. My parents need all the quality time they can get cause anytime together may be their last. I walked down the grand hallway took a right and then another right, passing countless maids and servants before I got to the drawing-room. I opened the doors and was greeted by the smiling faces of Lord and Lady strife. I nodded my head sat across from them, the maid poured tea for us all and left quickly after I asked for her absence.

"well I hear you've been busy, trying to rebuild your kingdom" Cloud said. In the company of each other it is the only time we get to drop any formalities we all had. None this 'good evening Lord strife' or 'you are looking well Lady Tifa' It was just odd, they were my friends why should I talk a certain way just because it's the _'proper' _way to speak.

"yeah well alot of work needs to be done" I said.

"I just can't believe we all never knew" Tifa said quietly whilst delicately sipping her tea.

"thats not the only thing we've heard though" Cloud said moving quickly on, what else could there possibly be? Cloud wiggled him eyebrows, which made Tifa snort very unladylike.

"what?" I asked confused.

"we heard you've found finally yourself a wife" Cloud said.

"what!? I haven't found a wife!" I spluttered.

"oh really so you're saying you don't want to marry the girl in charge of the flower stall?"

"I didn't say that!"

"so you do want to marry her then" Tifa said.

"yes... no! it's not like that! we're just friends" I said.

"oh just friends maybe we should tell Reno or Tseng that they could have a shot with her, since I hear she is very pretty" Tifa said.

"never!" I said angrily.

"why are you so angry Zack we were just asking a few simple questions?" Cloud said stirring his tea and with it my emotions.

"because I like her" I admitted in defeat.

Tifa smiled and said"well then Zack, you've got to make a move on her quickly. especially if you and her are just friends"

"why?"

"Zack lets face it anybody could walk up to her and offer her love and affection, so thats why you need to get in quick"

"yup thats how Cloud got me" Tifa said taking hold of Clouds hand.

"fine I'll do it quickly but I might need your help" I admitted.

"why?"

"Aerith is perfect, I don't stand a chance" I explained.

"well thats simple just do something to show that you care about her and she will be yours" Cloud said.

"oh! you could use your re modelling the town to get her on your side." cloud said.

"yeah that could work" I said, cloud also nodded in approval.

"so when do we get to meet her?" Tifa said, she looked genuinely excited about this. Then again she has been trying to set me up with a women for a while, so this is her grand opportunity to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aerith pov **

Summer certainly is one of the best time of years, especially for our flower buisness. My mother describes summer as the season of romance, just because men always want to buy their ladies flowers to court them. So here I am selling flowers to couples like a normal summers day.

I waved my fan fast and quickly. The heat was certainly doing a number on me, it doesn't help with being expected to wear large dresses, yes it was sleeveless and 3 inches shorter different than normal but still having three layers of skirt floor length just makes me hot and a little sweaty.

"hey Aerith" Zacks voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Zack smiling brightly, chest bare. He was shirtless. The prince was shirtless. This wasn't proper! I could feel even more heat rising up within me.

"zack what are you doing!?" I asked, noticing people were staring.

"what?" He looked down at himself "I'm too hot." of course he was but that was no excuse for indescent exposure.

"I know but it's not proper!" I hissed.

"so? whos going to tell me off. anyways do you really want us men to suffer the heat." He explained. Yes I did especially if I had to.

"excuse me" A small voice said, I turned away from Zack and saw a couple, the mans arm wrapped around his women.

"can I but my special girl some of those special flowers of you?" He asked smiling at the petite girl beside him.

"of course" I said grabbing some of the hand picked flowers from the church, and tied them with a delicate pink ribbon.

"how much do you want for them?" the man asked.

"only 3 gil" I said.

The man nodded and handed over the money with I placed in my basket. They left quickly. Zack was shaking his head. "what?" I asked.

"you're charging way too little for those flowers" He said, he sounded disappointed.

"it's all the people can afford" I said.

"so you're trying to make a living"

"Zack you don't understand if I put the prices up then no one will be able to afford them, so then I won't get buisness"

"okay I understand keep your cheap prices" He said. So I shall. I tried to restrain myself but I looked at his chest. I looked away quickly but it was too late he caught me.

He smirked at me "you like what you see?"

"it's all I can see" I admitted.

"well it's not my fault I just look to irresistable" He said.

"don't flatter yourself" I said.

"oh please I look good"

"of course you do" I said "your a prince"

"hey not all princes are good looking" He warned. Of course they were...weren't they. "have you ever seen a painting of the prince of three kingdoms over?"

"no why?"

"three words-fat,boils and warts" Eww that put a nasty image in my head. Okay so ugly princes exist.

"does he have a wife?"

"why do you want to be his?" He asked jokingly.

"ewww no I was just curious. It must be sad..." I said.

"why?" He said looking rather confused.

"to live in a word that thrives on beauty and judges you on the way one looks, must be horrible for him"

"I've never thought about it that way" Of course he wouldn't he was brought up shadowed by the castle walls. "that is really sad" he said quietly.

"he'll find the one eventually" I turned my attention to watering the flowers whilst Zack awkwardly stood in spot.

"so Aerith erm...my friends want to meet you"

I paused to look at him slowly "what?" I asked confused, his friends would be very high up in the social ladded, how could I even talk to them? I am very lucky to be able to talk to zack since he's very down to earth but his friends might not be...

**Zack pov **

she looked panicked. she is literally like a statue,frozen and staring into space. poor thing, I scared her into shock.

"Aerith you'll be fine, Cloud and Tifa are cool"

"what if they don't like me?" She blurted out. "I mean i'm only a flower girl and they're ...prince,princess?"

"lord and lady. anyway Aerith don't be silly everyone loves you and so will they"I said trying to comfort her. Tifa and Cloud will love her, I do.

"still I wouldn't know what to say" She stated. Now she was just making up excuses.

"Aerith please" I said putting my hand on her bare shoulder, Aerith felt warm which was making my hand tingle a little.

"fine when do we go?" she asked. I gave her one of my famous smirks.

**Aerith pov**

The castle was huge and surrounded by large brick walls. I walked beside Zack, admiring everything from the flowers to the roof tiles. Magnificent. It looked like it was straight from one of mr kisaragi's paintings. Zack was so priviledged to live in such a beautiful place.

"Zack this is amazing"

"yeah well the best for the royals was my grandfathers line of thought"

"your grandfather has amazing taste"

"yeah he was the best" He smiled, must be thinking of fond memories.

"so who am I meeting?"

"cloud and tifa"

"okay...why again?"

"because they are my friends and they want to meet you. Also I want you to meet them"

"okay" I smiled trying to put on a brave face but really I was dying inside, how am I suppose to greet them, do I wave? do I curtsy? I brushed my hands along my dress making sure I looked presentable.

"aerith you look perfect, don't worry" _Perfect?! _Well I guess thats a good thing. We walked down endless regal hallways, till we came to a large brown door "you ready?" Zack asked softly.


End file.
